Flames In The Wind
by acrossthestars87
Summary: A different take on GWTW. There is no war, but a geological disaster that threatens to wipe out Scarlett and the South


**I wish to stress that I own none of the main characters in this story. They belong to Margaret Mitchell, who introduced the world to so many wonderful characters. We are in her debt.**

This is a more modern version of Gone With The Wind. The main difference is that there is no war. Instead, the story takes place around a fictional volcano, ready to blow and take the world by surprise.

**

Dedicated to Margaret Mitchell, one of the most inspirational authors of all time….

**

Scarlett O'Hara was not beautiful, though people seldom realised it when caught in her charm, as the Tarleton twins were. It was a sunny afternoon, in the height of summer, and they sat, lazing about on the porch of Tara, the estate owned by Gerald O'Hara. The light breeze gently ruffled Scarlett's hair as she chatted, growing ever more bored with the talk of geological disaster.

"Fiddle-dee-dee," she said. "I'm sick of hearing about that mountain. For God's sake it's up near Atlanta. There's no way it's gonna blow. All this talk of eruptions and quakes is ruining all the summer parties."

Stuart leaned forwards. "But Scarlett,"

"Stop!" she commanded. "If either of you boys mentions anything about volcanoes again, I'll go inside and slam the door. And I won't dance with either of you at the party tomorrow."

She had them now. She knew only too well how much they loved to dance with her. She was one of the best dancers in the South. The boys looked at each other in concern.

Brent leant forwards to her. "Scarlett, don't you want an eruption?"

Scarlett huffed and leapt to her feet. Her skirt ruffled as she spun on the spot and walked quickly to the door. The boys chased after her, pleading with her to come back.

"Well, alright then. But I won't forgive you enough to dance with either of you," she said as they linked arms and walked back to the step where they had sat.

"What if we tell you some gossip?" said Stuart. "Will you dance then?"

"Ooh," said Scarlett excitedly. "Who is it about?"

"Well you know how Melanie Hamilton is staying over at Twelve Oaks with Ashley and his family?"

Scarlett dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "That useless article? She's weaker than a baby in the womb. Well what of it?"

Stuart smiled. "You know how the Wilkes' always marry their cousins? Well she's Ashley's cousin and we heard tell that they're going to announce their engagement tomorrow at the party."

Scarlett's heart sank like a lead balloon. Ashley was marrying Melanie. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. He loved her, not that stupid wench. She composed her face into a smile.

"Well I knew that for ages boys. You'd better come up with something better."

She stood and walked away, down the driveway. The boys sat looking at her, surprised by her actions.

The window flew open and a large black face appeared. "Miss Scarlett, where do you think you're going?" called a large black woman. It was Mammy. She was the head servant of the house. Her charges were the three daughters, Scarlett, Suellen and Careen.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Scarlett, not turning to look at the woman. Mammy watched her walk down the drive.

"You'll catch your death of cold!" she yelled, but it fell on deaf ears. Scarlett was concerned by other matters, mainly Ashley and what she had heard.

"He can't marry her," she said to herself. "He loves me."

Scarlett kept walking down the drive, until she reached the gate. Her father would be home soon. He'd know what the truth was. Scarlett sat herself on a rock by the white gate and watched the road, for a sign of her father in his flashy sports car.

She sat there for nearly an hour. Gerald was late.

"I hope nothing's happened to him," she muttered to herself. She strained her eyes and looked at the horizon, looking for a sign. The road was windy, but is was visible for almost as far as the eye could see.

Suddenly she heard a roar like thunder. It took her by complete surprise and she let out a small squeal. She turned and saw her father roar through the fields running parallel to Tara's fence.

"You spying on me again?" Gerald asked his daughter. "I bet you'll go telling your mother again won't you?"

Scarlett smiled at him. "Oh daddy dear. You know how we worry when you do that. Remember what happened last time, when you crashed and broke your legs."

"It's my life," Gerald replied softly. "If I break my neck, so be it. I'll be happy. But why are you out here in the cold my dear child? You must be freezing."

"No I'm fine," said Scarlett. She pulled open the door and climbed in next to her father. The truth was, her exposed arms were feeling cold, and her skirt was making her legs cold. But she had to talk to her father.

"How are things up at Twelve Oaks?" she asked.

Gerald smiled and put the car in gear. "Fine, they're rushing around frantically for the party. But there's the big announcement."

"So it is true then," Scarlett said to herself.

"What's that?" asked Gerald.

"He can't marry her if he doesn't love her," said Scarlett.

"Have you been making passes at him Katy-Scarlett?" asked Gerald. "If you have, you are a fool. It's been planned for years."

"I don't want to hear," said Scarlett. "And I'm not going to the stupid ball."

"Now my dear," said Gerald kindly. "It is a great honour to be invited to go to this ball. To refuse to go, just because you don't like what you've heard is, well it's childish."

"I don't care," said Scarlett. She folded her arms and a sour look came over her face.

"Don't scowl my child," said Gerald. "It'll give you wrinkles."

Scarlett smiled at his remark. "But do you think he should marry her?"

Gerald sighed. "My opinion is not important in this matter," he said. "Ashley Wilkes is a weak figure. He looks as though a strong breeze could blow him away. He and Melanie seem well suited, but it's not my place to say anything about this." He looked at Scarlett sternly. "Nor is it your place. So get any fantasies you may have of Ashley Wilkes out of your head. He is nothing to do with you anymore. He will be marrying Melanie Hamilton and that's an end to it."

"But," began Scarlett.

"No buts Scarlett," Gerald warned. "One day very soon, you'll meet a man who you really love. In the meantime, forget about Ashley. He's not fair game."


End file.
